


Conquest

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, First Kiss, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight would be different. Tonight he would leave with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest

Conquest

My heart was beating in sync with the flashing lights and the pumping music. It was as if the world was pulsating to an universal rhythm of hunters and hunted. The atmosphere was heavy with want and lust. Bodies were moving around and against each other in a sensual dance that told of promises only to be kept for the night and which would extinguish like the flame of a candle once the sun would come out and shine the harsh light of reality on the world again.

The object of my desire was standing on the other side of the club. Tonight I would make him my prey and he would succumb to me willingly. I had my eyes on him for a couple of weeks now. He, like I, came to this club every Friday and Saturday night. He always came alone, drank some colourful drinks, danced, flirted, made out. He always left alone too. Tonight would be different. Tonight he would leave with me.

Tonight he and I would do the dance of temptation and the hooks of my charm would claw their way into his flesh and he would not be able to resist me. He would hold onto me, he would beg me to take him home. And I, I would show him a night he would never forget.

I took a sip of my Scotch and bought him one of those fancy pink drinks. It smelled sweet but fresh at the same time. I preferred the smell of my single malt, but I knew he wouldn’t. I maneuvered myself over to the other side of the dance floor and placed myself against the wall next to him. Without looking at him or saying anything I offered him the pink drink which he accepted. Also without saying a word. Silently we sipped on our drinks. We were close enough that I could feel warmth coming from his body, but we were not touching.

I wanted what I felt to last as long as possible. I had no idea if he sensed it too, for, apart from accepting the drink I offered, we weren’t acknowledging each other. To me it was as if I could taste the heat radiating between us. As if the air became heavier and pushed down on me harder. Restricting my lungs and rooting me to the spot. It was a glorious feeling, pregnant with expectation and yearning.

When I took another sip of my drink I accidentally, on purpose, brushed my arm against his. The light touch sent a shiver through my body and I couldn’t help but wonder if he had noticed that. If he had, he didn’t assert it.

I didn’t know how long I could stand the tension I felt and I was of two minds. On the one hand I wanted to ravish him right here, right now, but on the other hand, I loved the tingly feeling that hung in the air between us, crackling like electricity.

The fact that he slightly brushed my arm with his next sip, made me realise one of two things could be happening. Either he had noticed my shiver and he wanted to check if it would happen again, or he had felt something himself and liked the feeling. Of course I was hoping for the second option.

When I finished my drink, I turned around and placed my empty glass on the ledge on the other side of him, effectively trapping him. I placed my hands on either side of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He took another sip of his ghastly drink and very slowly licked his lips while he kept looking me in the eyes. My gaze dropped to said lips and I couldn't help but grab my own bottom lip between my teeth.

When I looked up again, I noticed his gaze had dropped too. To my lips, down my neck, lower still, all the way down to my crotch, where it lingered a while. I wedged my leg between his and grinded into him. It resulted in a delicious, soft, breathy moan and the sound of breaking glass.

I leant in closer and let my breath tickle the skin just under his ear. He tilted his head at this to give me better access to the smooth skin of his neck. I took a whiff of his scent. It was tantalising, warm and spicey. I wanted to stick out my tongue and taste that intoxicating smell. 

Instead I pushed myself from the wall and slowly, but surely walked backwards onto the dance floor. My head was tilted down a bit so I had to look up through my lashes to look him in the eye, with, what I knew to be, a seductive smile on my lips.

He was playing hard to get, for he let me be enveloped by moving bodies. I didn’t worry though. I had seen the look in his eyes and knew he would follow me. And sure enough, when my line of sight was almost completely blocked by dancing people, I saw him straightening up from the wall and nonchalantly strut towards me.

I was casually swaying my hips to the beat of the music. When he had almost reached me, I raised my arms up in the air, closed my eyes and let the music take me to a place of enticement.

This time it was his turn to push his leg between mine while he began moving in sync with me. Our flow was slow and dirty. Gently I laid my arms on his shoulders, bringing him closer to me. Our gazes locked for just a second before my eyes turned towards that beautiful neck of his. 

Closer I came and I nuzzled into his cervix. His skin was soft and warm. Now I did stick out my tongue. Dragging a path from his collarbone up to his earlobe, which I then took in my mouth and sucked on gently.

Suddenly his hands were on my arse and he pulled me even closer to him. Our heat mingling together and shooting straight to my groin. My dick twitched against his and I had to let go of his ear in order to catch my breath. My chin now resting on his shoulder. Cheek to cheek.

His hands sneaked up and tried to get under my shirt, but it was tight so he couldn’t reach higher than my lower back. His warm hands felt great against my bare skin. They were strong, yet soft and oh, how I wanted to feel them all over my body.

My lips connected to his neck again and I sucked and nibbled on his skin, no doubt leaving a mark there. A mark to show he was mine and mine alone. At least for the evening, but hopefully for longer than that.

His need to hold me tighter, forced him to remove one of his hands from under my shirt and up my back to finally land at the back of my head. Cradling my nape and entangling his fingers in my hair.

My mouth moved from his neck, up to his ear again. I kissed and licked a path along his jawline to his mouth and at last captured his lips between mine. He tasted like strawberries. Tentatively, I poked my tongue out and wet his lips.

He opened his mouth a bit, but I kept my tongue on his lips, coaxing his tongue out instead of delving into his mouth. They danced a slow dance around each other for a bit, until I grabbed his gently between my teeth and sucked it into my mouth.

He explored along my teeth, experimentally licked my palate and then deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and all I could do was to hold on tight to him, not to let my weakening knees cave in.

Our heated bodies were rubbing against each other, as if they were attempting to become one. Our hands were all over, first here, then there, frantically mapping out what they found beneath their touch.

I felt him steering me deeper into the sea of bodies just like ours, gyrating, grinding, becoming fluid. Everything around us was sex.

I knew his intention wasn’t to have us swallowed up by the sensuous mass. He was directing me towards the exit of the club. And I knew I had conquered him when he uttered the first words we had ever exchanged.  
“Take me to your bed.”


End file.
